Panzerfaust
The Panzerfaust (English: "Armor Fist" or "Tank Fist") is an inexpensive, single shot, recoilless anti-tank weapon produced by Germany during World War II. It consists of a small, disposable pre-loaded launch tube firing a high-explosive anti-tank grenade, and was intended to be operated by a single soldier. The Panzerfaust's direct ancestor was the similar, smaller-warhead Faustpatrone ordnance device. The Panzerfaust was in use from 1943 until the end of the war. The weapon's concepts played an important part in the development of the later Russian RPG weapon systems such as the RPG-2. Most notably, the RPG-7 added a sustainer rocket motor to the grenade. Battlefield V The Panzerfaust is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The Panzerfaust can be found at various points throughout the singleplayer, obtained from weapons caches. It is carried by enemy German machine gunners throughout the war stories, who may fire it at the player if they are in cover. It is also used by US Army gunners encountered in The Last Tiger. Multiplayer It is available by default to the Assault kit. Two are available upon spawning, but a maximum of three can be carried. Compared to the three anti-tank launchers usable by the Assault, the Panzerfaust has the lowest damage. Under ideal conditions, specifically with near perpendicular hits to the rear armor, it takes between four and six rockets to destroy a tank, respective of the type. In spite of this, it can still destroy any player-manned aircraft in a single hit. It also has some destructive power against buildings and fortifications, but less so compared to the M1A1 Bazooka and significantly less than the PIAT. It also has significantly lower blast damage and blast radii - 1.2m for maximum blast damage and 3m for minimum. This means that users must directly impact a full health infantry target to kill them. Reloading is also slower than the PIAT, as the launcher must be disposed of and a new one readied. Its key advantage over the PIAT is its lower ricochet chance. In terms of velocity and projectile drop, the Panzerfaust far outperforms the PIAT. Its starting velocity of 60 m/s is also faster than the Bazooka, allowing it to more easily hit fast moving targets at short range, but suffers an immediate drop in speed and thus arc angle whereas the Bazooka continues accelerating for some time. Its projectile is also more influenced by gravity, with a -5 m/s² deceleration compared to -2.45 m/s² of the Bazooka. The Panzerfaust therefore requires significant vertical compensation when shooting at extended ranges. The Panzerfaust can be fired from the hip, but doing so reduces accuracy compared to when "aimed". Both the sound of the weapon being fired and the disposable launch tube being dropped can attract undue attention. Firestorm The Panzerfaust can also be found randomly in Halvøy during Firestorm. It is classified as a Rare item. Gallery File:BFV_Assault_customization.jpg BF5 Panzerfaust 100 Beta 01.png|First person BF5 Panzerfaust 100 Beta 02.png|Sights BF5 Panzerfaust 100 Beta 03.png|Disposing of the fired tube Trivia *The Panzerfaust was known as the Panzerfaust 100 during the Open Beta. In addition, the gadget used the iron sights when zoomed in, and could be zeroed like a bolt-action rifle. Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield V